


Corazon Heroico

by Jester2145



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Heroe, Last Stand, Sacrificio Heroico, Ultimo combate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester2145/pseuds/Jester2145
Summary: “Cualquiera puede ser un héroe mientras tenga la voluntad por pelear por aquellos a quienes ama.”





	Corazon Heroico

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esta idea hace bastante, espero les guste  
> Disclaimer: Boku No Hero le pertenece a la Jump y a Horikoshi. Destiny le pertenece a Bungie. Las horas que gaste en ese juego son solo mías.

Las explosiones sonaban por todos lados. Se acercaban los soldados de Ghaul para acabar con él, por lo menos los civiles lograron evacuar mientras él y su escuadra los contenían. Ellos habían muerto hace horas, solo él quedaba en aquel punto, luchando con garras y dientes. Estaba cansado, la munición había empezado a escasear, él siquiera sostener su rifle se hacía a cada segundo una tarea rayando lo imposible.

La luz lo había abandonado, sin escuadra y sin luz un guardián no era nada. Por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente familiar, tal vez un recuerdo de su vida pasada, el frio de la muerte soplando en su cuello, el miedo que le provocaba, la soledad. Si, nuevamente estaba solo…

—¡Izuku! – Una voz grito en su interior, aquella voz lo acompañaba desde el principio. Era débil, pero tenía la misma intensidad de siempre. Un fiel amigo que lo guio cuando era un portaluz recién despertado. Su más valioso compañero. No, estaba solo, no lo estaría mientras su espectro estuviera a su lado.

—No te preocupes, Might. Solo necesito descansar un poco. - Le respondió Izuku.

Might se materializo en un débil haz de energía a su lado, preocupado por su guardián. La poca luz que le quedaba era lo que lo mantenía con vida. Izuku solo se sentó, su mente divagando entre recuerdos.

Su despertar como portaluz; la llegada a la última ciudad, su hogar; el conocer a la vanguardia; su primera misión; el encuentro con los que se volverían su futura escuadra; todos y cada uno de los momentos al lado de ellos, las risas, los combates, el verlos fallecer a manos de la legión roja. Recordando aquellas memorias que habían sido forjadas. Realmente fue una hermosa vida.

Ghaul había destruido la ciudad, asesinado guardianes, robándoles la luz que ellos blandían. Él se encontraba ahí, en uno de los puntos de evacuación, luchando para que los soldados de la legión roja no alcanzaran a los civiles. Usando su rifle como apoyo empezó a levantarse. Una sola frase nació de sus labios cuando logro erguirse.  
—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me despertaste? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? - El cansancio era notable en su voz, pero a pesar de que sus músculos le rogaban que pare, que ya había luchado lo suficiente. Él sentía que no debía de detenerse.

—Nunca lo olvidaría - Respondió Might.

—Me las repetirías, por favor. - Su garganta estaba áspera dificultándole el habla, no importaba, aquel enlace entre Espectro y Guardián le permitiría entenderlo. Las pisadas se hacían más fuerte, el sonido de armas cargando, Izuku solo apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su rifle mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Silencio, Might no había respondido. Las pisadas se hacían a cada momento más fuertes, los soldados llegarían en unos momentos. Con dolor Izuku nuevamente se incorporó, con los ojos cerrados intentando controlar su respiración.

—¡Guardián, Ojos arriba! - Grito Might con todas sus fuerzas, imbuyendo a Izuku con toda la luz restante que tenía. Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de golpe mientras sentía aquella fina oleada de energía curándolo. Podía sentirlo, la luz focalizándose en su peto para protegerlo. 

Con un grito de guerra Izuku avanzo con rifle automático en mano. Su cuerpo que hace unos momentos se encontraba al borde del colapso ahora se mantenía unido por aquella energía. Su corazón ardía, el sentimiento de derrota ya no existía, lo único que se nacía de él era el afán de proteger aquel camino de evacuación hasta su último aliento. No importaba si moría, mientras pudiera darle aún más tiempo para que escapen lo más lejos de la destruida ciudad, el con una sonrisa seguiría luchando. 

Aquel titán lucho durante horas. Cuando se acabó la munición de sus armas, uso las de sus fallecidos aliados. Una vez estas dejaron de funcionar, uso las armas de los Cabal en su contra. Su corazón se encontraba en llamas, el miedo había sido reducido a cenizas hace ya tiempo, lo único que quedaba en él era un fuego ardiente que lo incitaba a seguir luchando.

No por él, no por la gloria, si no para proteger a todos aquellos que habían huido. Después de todo, un héroe es aquel que lucha para proteger las sonrisas de los más débiles.   
La noche siguió avanzando, y en ninguno de aquellos momentos Izuku se detuvo. Un paso a la vez, continuo con su avance, sus armas hace ya tiempo habían pasado a ser usadas como garrotes. No importaba cuantos llegaran, él seguía luchando. Su brazo izquierdo había desaparecido, su ojo derecho ya ni siquiera funcionaba, era un milagro que él siguiera de pie. Pero aquella luz que sentía en su pecho era lo que le permitía continuar. 

Doce horas fue lo que duro aquella defensa, doce horas donde Izuku se enfrentó a la legión roja. Todo con el fin de poder asegurar que aquellos que escapaban pudieran sonreír. Pero nada dura para siempre, tras aquellas arduas horas, el titán que heroicamente defendió aquel punto finalmente cayo y junto a él, su espectro. 

Según los Cabal debajo de aquel casco destruido se encontraba una sonrisa de alegría pura. Incapaces de saber que había motivado al guardián a luchar durante tantas horas.

De acuerdo con los que sobrevivieron; aquel portaluz se movía con una presteza increíble, no importaba cuanto lo dañaran el solo se seguía levantando continuando con aquella lucha. Cuando su brazo fue destruido pensaron que moriría, pero no, el simplemente rugió y continuo de forma implacable. Algunos pensaban que era capaz de blandir la luz a pesar de haber sido por completo robada de cada uno de los guardianes; otros que era un monstruo que se mantenía vivo gracias a la sangre que sacaba de los Cabal.

Pero para aquellos que protegió, Izuku no fue más que un héroe que lucho incansablemente con el fin de evitar que la legión roja los alcanzara y los eliminara. Un titán que se mantuvo de pie, luchando por proteger a la humanidad que tanto amaba.

Corazón Heroico (Exótico):  
-Armadura de Pecho para Titán-  
“Cualquiera puede ser un héroe mientras tenga la voluntad por pelear por aquellos a quienes ama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente iba a ser más largo, contando toda la historia de Deku, pero preferí dejar el ultimo Last Stand por así decirlo. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
